


Excuse Me, Mr Thomas. W. Hiddleston.

by YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime/pseuds/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime
Summary: At a comicon one day you stand in line waiting to the actor whom you most admire. Unbeknownst to you he waits eagerly for your turn. The striking blue hair of your comicon wig catches the sun, further drawing his attention to you. You have an intense discussion about certain views and beliefs you share and upon your return home it occurs to you that the one question you had meant to ask had not come up in conversation. The only thing to do was to write a letter to him, but how would he respond?





	1. A New Day, A new Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It has been an insanely long time since I have written anything, please be gentle with your criticism, but it is always welcome. Due to the sudden inspiration for this book updating will be slow and I am not sure how many chapters I will get in, but I will try my best.

You had made it. Your first ever American Comicon. It was just as beautiful as you had expected, enormous and packed full of people. You had decided not to dress in costume as you did not want to appear to eager, after all you did not consider yourself to be a fan of his but of his characters and you really did not relish the thought of wasting time explaining this to him. Instead you had gone with a simple yet comfortable top and bottoms outfit that went well with the bright blue curly wig that you had chosen for the special occasion. Tom Hiddleston. You admired him deeply. He was everything that you were not. Strong, Good-looking, talented in many art forms. You did not want nor need anything material such as autographs, you simply wanted to talk to him. You tried not to think of how the less 'well mannered' of the fangirls would react. Finally in the line, you watched as some girls started to cry from the excitement, you would never understand. To you, stars were no different from anyone else. They were talented and had made use of their talents in order to entertain those around them. It was no different from someone who had found natural ability within, say, cooking and had then used that to cook for those around them. Not only was the light in which the stars of entertainment bathed in unnecessary, it was dangerous. Twisting the personalities of those it touched until the were simply greedy shells of who they used to be. You wondered how Hiddleston had remained sane throughout his career. He wasn't the only one, of course, but he was the one that stood out the most to you. When there was only about one quarter of the line left, the group of girls in front of you started whispering. From what you heard, it seemed he had been continuously looking towards them. You rolled your eyes, he was likely just checking how many people were left before he can flee. You, yourself were getting close to your limit of 'socialness' for the day. Not that that was actually a word. Finally, it was your turn.

"How are you today, darling," he asked

"I am fine thank you," you replied calmly, "I simply wished to know your view on a few things."

He looked up in surprised, one eyebrow raised as he looked up from under his lashes in a signature look.

"No Autographs?"

A shake of your head

" No fan drawings, nothing? just conversation?"

A nod of your head.

"Why?"

You sighed. You had seen it coming and proceeded to explain your views of stardom and its fandoms. This was what you wanted anyway. You finished and waited for his response. He looked down and chuckled slightly before leaning back in his chair to make it easier to meet your eyes. Your head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"How old are you, darling?"

You were surprised by the sudden question.

"I am 18, however it is only two months until my birthday," you replied before adding, "Its only about two weeks after yours."

He blew out a gust of air,

"You are very smart for someone so young, I am glad I have this oppurtunity to talk with you. It is rare to find someone who sees the world from this view, much less one of your age."

You smiled and the two of you continued to talk for quite a while until people stated 'accidentally' pushing you from behind. At which point you thanked him and took your leave. After many longs flights you were back home in Australia. And as soon as you collapsed on you bed, you cursed loudly, upon the realisation that you had forgotten to ask your most important question.

 

The girl's wig                                   The girl without her wig


	2. Ground control to Major Tom

You roll over in your bed and gaze out the window, sleep had evaded you and your question buzzed continuously around in your head. You had no choice, you needed to write him. You needed this answered. You took a deep breath and grabbed a sheet of paper, hoping that among the hundreds of fan letters, yours would be one of the ones he chose to read. You proceeded to write.

_Excuse me, Mr Thomas. W. Hiddleston, We previously met at comicon and as I am aware of the multitudes of people you came in contact with I will explain that I was the one with the blue hair that simply wanted to talk to you. If you still do not remember me, do not worry as it is of no import. I simply realised that I had forgotten to ask the one question I wished to know the answer to. Recently, I became aware of your interest in poetry, as am I, and in response to this knowledge simply wished to know what your favourite poem is. Sincerely, Kayla._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tom groaned as a ray of light rudely woke him from his slumber, he felt horrible, as always following an event as tiring as comicon. After much deliberation he decided that he was in no state to go for his morning run and instead went to collect his mail. Whilst going through the fan mail he noticed one with his full name in cursive on the front. Assuming it was personal mail that had been sent to the wrong P.O box he settled down to read it. Confusion quickly spread across his features as he realised it was from the blue- haired admirer that he had met at comicon. He chuckled as he read the message, she really was quite different to those whom he had previously come across. How could she possibly think that he had forgotten her? On the contrary, she had been haunting his dreams all night. He wished to speak with her more, face to face. He decided that the next time he travelled to Australia, which was quite soon in order to shoot Ragnarok, He would find time to visit the return address on the letter. One week. Until then, he should write her a reply so that she would know that he had received her letter.

_My Dearest Kayla, I could never forget you as you were the only one who treated me as a normal human rather than the god I portray on the silver screen. I am overjoyed to hear of your love for poetry and I am more than happy to let you know I do not have but one favourite poem for I love many. Depending on the week, mood or time of day, any poem may suit. When I am sad I enjoy to read Love after Love by Derek Walcott, which never fails to make me cry. This poem reminds me of a basic truth: that we are, as we are, “enough’” On a lighter note, I enjoy essentially all of Shakespeare’s poems and sonnets. Which as an admirer I am sure you would know as I feel it’s all I am known for these days, so I won’t delve too far into that. Finally, a heavier and slightly comical poem that I enjoy is May I feel by E.E Cummings. However I will warn you that it is a more erotic poem. I apologise for such a long letter, even though this is the short version. I hope this satisfied your curiosity and please do not hesitate to write me again if another question comes to mind. Sincerely T.W Hiddleston._

The actor puts his pen down and stretches out his long body knocking several much longer versions of the letter to the floor. He had been at his desk for hours. Quickly shaking his head he packages the letter into an envelope before he changes his mind and starts re-writing it again. Sometimes the man hated his perfectionism and he sincerely hopes to himself that the letter covers all that she wants to know. Forcing himself to not turn around and go back to his desk he grabs his coat and scarf, before heading towards a P.O box. _One week._ He thinks to himself. _Then no more worrying, we can talk face to face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, yes I realised after writing the chapter that somehow the letter managed to get from AUS to wherever Tom is ON THE SAME DAY. but that is not the only plot hole.... just read it, try not to think about it too hard XD haha 
> 
> P.S I know it is supposed to be from your P.O.V but it seemed so unnatural signing the letter off a y/n so while you are reading the story your name is Kayla and you have short blonde hair. I promise i will change it to a Proper O/F/C later including all the pronouns and stuff


	3. Inconvieniences

The days leading up to the flight Tom could not control his energy, going for two runs a day to try and calm himself but to no avail. He was rather surprised at the bubbly child-like excitement inside him, he had not realised how long it had been since he had someone that he could properly talk to, face to face. Not only to have a conversation, people spoke to him all the time, but they were either celebrities playing nice or fans asking the same repetitive questions or begging him for photos. Not that he minded that much, he loves his fans, but meeting Kayla really opened up his hunger for intellectual conversations and genuine interest in the things he had to say. Of course, she was not the only one, but the others were people he barely got to talk to or didn't share the same interests which made them seem empty although genuine. Kayla was different, not only did she want to listen for hours to what he had to say, she also was able to put her two cents in. That was the thing he loved about their conversation so far, limited as they were.

He was really hoping the would get a chance to have a coffee and talk, he was even leaving a few days earlier so that there was more of a chance to find her. He knew she lived in a very small city from one of their more 'small-talky' exchanges, in which she also said she worked at a small cafe in the CBD. He did some research and found which one it was using the names of her coworkers to find the website. Despite his excitement something had him slightly worried, checking the weather and news for his trip (as planning for potential meeting points) he had seen news for a large cyclone that was forming off the coast. He was desperately hoping that he would make it in time but he knew that there was no sure way to predict the nature of cyclones. He put the thought out of his mind, however, knowing that worrying would not change anything. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom took a deep breath as he stepped out of the taxi. His chest was tight with worry as he checked his phone's weather app for the hundredth time. There was no way he would make it before the cyclone hits. It would take about 24 hours and the cyclone was going to hit in approximately 22 hours and the bad weather was estimated to continue for another two days after that. He would be extremely lucky to even make it to the filming on time, he would have to miss meeting Kayla again. Luke came running out of the airport to confirm his fear, the flight from Hong Kong to Cairns would be delayed for two days. Luckily, before he had left he had managed to send a letter to Kayla, detailing his address in Australia so that he can still converse with her. It was better than no communication. Still that left another unknown period of time in which he would have to go without talking to her or listening to her hilarious and riveting stories. God, he wanted nothing more than to be able to see the look on her face as she told those stories. Still, patience is a virtue, it would not kill him to wait a little longer. He stopped suddenly. Why was he so hung up on this girl? He barely knew her, he had only spoken to her once. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as he got onto the plane, there would be time for such thoughts later. This storm had already created enough of a distraction, his mind couldn't take much more before it started to affect his work.


End file.
